


Mirror image

by Lemonbars



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Past Relationship(s), Revised January 21 2021, Slight smut in ch3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: “Do I look like her?”Those words alone, haunt him.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Ishtar | Archer, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura & Tohsaka Rin
Series: Adventures in Chaldea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Ishtars question

“Do I look like her?”

Archer freezes in the middle of the kitchen. He meets Ishtar's gaze, whose eyes look so much like- “ I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not a fool, archer. You think I haven’t seen the way you looked at me?” Ishtar says, sliding her hand up and down his arm. She’s mocking him again. Great.

He doesn’t know which he hates more, himself or her. He resumes his work; tidying up his work space, placing the utensils back and takes an egg out from the carten.

A resounding crack echoes.

Ishtar seems to have taken the hint and pulls her hand away, instead opting to fold an arm behind her back, while her other hand rested on her chest. “So? Are you going to tell me or what?” 

He doesn’t answer. 

Ishtar sighs, before finally deciding to give up. There was no point bothering with him if he wasn’t going to talk. 

Just as she was about to leave Archer turns to give his answer. “You’re the splitting image of her,” Archer said, dusting the flour off his apron. His gaze wavers, slightly. “You may look like her, sound like her, but you’re not her.” 

“Who?”

“My previous Master,” he replied. “She was a stubborn girl with the temper of a child and naive. But, what I liked most about her was her strength.” His face softened, an expression Ishtar was unfamiliar with.

He could still remember it, the look on her face when they first met. She was the only one that cried for him, the only one he trusted the only person he-

But that was all in the past wasn’t it?

Even now, he had longed to see her. The fresh wound opened up again, another reminder of his promise- their promise that lingered in the back of his mind.

Perhaps it was fate that brought him here.

“What was her name?”

Archer clenches the pendent tight in his hand and runs his thumb over the glistening red jewel, smiling.

“Her name was-“ 


	2. Parvati: a distant memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distant memory tugs in the corner of her mind.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better sister to you, Sakura.” 

“What are you-” Sakura blinks the tears away from her eyes.

Her sister laughs, places a hand on the back of her neck, and hugs her. “I promise everythings going to be okay.” 

Sakura tries to push her arms away as she does, Rin tightens her arms around her. The stench of blood permulates the air, soaks her clothes but it’s the least of her concerns.

“Nee-san?” 

“I’m sorry,” Rin whispers into her ear. 

The next seconds are a blur.

Rin falls on the ground, taking the dagger with her and she has her hand on her stomach. 

Should her fingers feel wet?

Sakura looks down at her hands covered in red; her sister's blood is on her hands and it’s all her fault.

_ No. It can’t be. First Shirou and now- _

Sakura snatches the dagger up and gathers Rin’s lifeless body in her arms. Her eyes are closed; she’s still breathing but she’s quickly losing blood. 

She has to hurry.

Behind her, the grail continues churning out the filth around them. 

Sakura draws the blade to her neck, clenches her eyes shut and makes a silent prayer.

**_Please-_ **

Parvati’s vision fades. She blinks once, then twice for good measure.

“Hey, are you listening?” Ishtar waves a hand in her face, scowling. 

“Yes.”

“Okay, like I was saying. Archer was being weird yesterday so I asked him why, and you know what he said?”

Parvati shakes her head. 

“He said I looked like his old master.” Ishtar shrugs, crossing her arms. “I don’t get it, who do I even remind him of?”

Parvati lets her complain for the next hour, watching in silence as Ishtar talks about the red man. And if Ishtar asks why she’s smiling, Parvati just laughs.

_ Thank goodness, Nee-san is alive. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a "what if" Shirou died first in heavens feel leaving sakura as the remaining victor in the holy grail war. In the flashback she makes a wish which lands her in Chaldea. Ishtar doesn't remember any of this ofc. funny enough I have not watched the fate anime yet.


End file.
